Laughter Hurts More Than Murder
by Duniper
Summary: Eloise Midgen is a mentally abused teenager. One night, Eloise commits a horrible crime within her house. ::Re-posted under a New penname::


Laughter Hurts More than Murder.  
  
You can feel them. You can feel their eyes on you. They're watching you. watching your every move. Criticizing, joking, laughing, poking, picking. Why do they do this to you Eloise? Why must they continue to laugh? Why do they make fun of you? The little bitches. How you hate them. They should all burn in hell. Burn, preppies, burn.  
  
Oh look, here comes their prey. Giggling, smirking, sneering. Why can't they just leave you alone? You have no one, Eloise, no one likes you. You might as well die. You tried to be like them. So many times. You failed every time. You're jealous. No one likes a failure. You're best subject is Divination, and you're even failing at that! They're ruining you. They're making you sink into depression. Why do you cry, Eloise? Who do you cry every night? They do it. They do this to you. They make you fail, they make you miserable, they make you lonely, they make you hate.  
  
They should all die. You should kill them all. Murder them in their sleep. No one will find out. No one will care anyway.  
  
But why are you angry, Eloise? All they did was laugh at you, all they did was joke. You know why. You know they corrupted him. You know they took him away from you. Your only friend. Your Anthony. He'll notice you again if they're gone. He'll love you, once they're dead.  
  
Do it tonight, Eloise. Kill them. Rid them of your life. Do it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
6:00, time for dinner. The Hufflepuffs started to get up and make their way out of the common room. Eloise glared at them. They didn't notice. Of course they didn't. They never do. Eloise attempted to get up, but her feet got caught in the legs of the chair and she fell over, knocking down the chair. Everyone stopped and looked at her. They burst out laughing.  
  
"She can't even walk without being a total loser!" Hannah said.  
  
"Oh my Merlin, what a stupid idiot," said Sally-Anne. Eloise sniffed and got up on one knee. She choked down a sob.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter, Elly? Did you break a non existent nail?" Susan joked. They laughed. They were laughing at her again. Eloise stood up and walked out of the common room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eloise. Did they hurt you? Are you sad? Are you Angry? They're prettier than you. They're better. You'll be better than them once they're gone. You won't be the loser anymore. See the knife? Cut your steak. Good, Eloise. Now stash it. You can use it later. Did anyone see? No. Good.  
  
It's time to leave, Eloise. It's time to go back to your dormitory. Go back to your cage. Go back and wait. Hide until the time is right. Then you can show them what Eloise Midgen is made of.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Eloise sat on her bed. 12:05 am. They should all be sleeping by now. They have to wake up early tomorrow. Eloise smirked. 'Just wait, little girls. Watch out, you might just wake up dead,' she thought. Reaching behind her, she pulled the steak knife from under her pillow. Being very quiet, she slinked out of her four-poster bed and tiptoed over to the first bed to the right.  
  
Opening the curtains, she saw the sleeping form of Hannah Abbot. Sound asleep. She tilted the blonde girl's head back, exposing her bare neck. Eloise stayed calm as she slid the blade across the girl's throat, blood dipping silently from the open wound. Hannah woke up suddenly, but unfortunately, she sat up too quickly and as the blade was still against her neck, she was decapitated.  
  
Eloise was a little shocked by this, seeing her classmate's head roll out onto the floor beside her. She was so close to being caught. If Hannah had screamed, she would be found. She took a last look at the headless body and continued on to the next bed.  
  
Megan. Poor little Megan Jones. You shouldn't have toyed with Eloise Midgen. Now you have to pay. Eloise rolled the blade over the brunette's neck and watched as she stopped breathing. Eloise inspected her weapon carefully. Her knife was getting too bloody. She cleaned her blade on Megan's sheets. Looking around her to make sure no one was awake, she crawled over to the next bed.  
  
Sally-Anne was the next to go. She was snoring, so Eloise stabbed her through the mouth, then the nose, then the throat. Eloise was particularly angry with Sally-Anne for calling her an idiot. Eloise was not an idiot. Sally-Anne wasn't so pretty anymore. Eloise was much more beautiful than her now.  
  
Finally, Eloise made her way to the last bed. Susan Bones. She had never liked Susan. Always frolicking around with that Harry Potter boy. She had to go out with the best, richest, and most famous one, she supposed. Eloise opened the curtain. She gasped. No one was in the bed. Eloise was frozen in her spot. Where was Susan? She could hear a faint humming come from the washroom. Susan.  
  
She stood up, and slowly turned around. She walked towards the bathroom, slinking against the wall. Sure enough, she could see Susan primping from the mirror. Without thinking, Eloise bloodthirstily walked up to her, knife brandished. The blood of her classmates was dripping from it's point. Eloise heard a clatter. Susan had dropped her brush in the sink.  
  
Susan screamed. She had seen Eloise through the mirror. Eloise was splattered with blood. She was carrying a blade. Who wouldn't scream? Panicking, Eloise ran up to Susan, who was now trying to run away, and with one swift movement, decapitated her. Eloise ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran down the hall, into the common room, and into the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Look what you did, Eloise. You killed them all. Don't you have any pity? They didn't deserve to die. What did you do? You might as well die. They'll certainly find out you killed them. You murderer. You cold, worthless murderer. What made you think killing them would be a good idea? Everyone will hate you more, now that you killed their friends.  
  
You blew it, Eloise.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eloise ran. She ran down corridor after corridor. After running for about seven minutes, she bumped into something solid, but mushy. She looked up. Anthony. Her only friend. The friend she lost. She staggered backwards and fell to the floor.  
  
"Eloise, what the hell? What are you. why do you have all that blood on you? Eloise! What's with that knife? Eloise? Eloise!" He was yelling now, obviously he was frightened. Eloise burst out in tears.  
  
"I killed them!" she said, "I killed them all. They're all dead!" Anthony gasped and started walking backwards, shocked.  
  
Then he broke into a run, yelling, "Murder! Murderer! They're has been a murder! Someone help, She's gonna kill me!" Eloise sobbed, and leaned against the bare wall. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You're life is over, Eloise. You've been found. What are you going to do now? Cry, little girl. That's all you've ever been good for. That's all you'll ever be good for.  
  
Cry, little girl. Just cry. Are you happy now? Did you get your revenge? Are you on cloud nine now, little murderer? How could you do that to those poor, innocent people?  
  
They didn't deserve it. You deserve to die.  
  
Just die.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eloise held the knife inches away from her chest. It would take Anthony at least an hour to get help, find help, then find her again. Eloise closed her eyes and impaled the knife into her chest. The memories were flooding back. Laughing, hurting, crying. All the things they said ran through her head. Sneering, joking, abusing. Hate, anger, revenge. Blood, headless, wound.  
  
With little life left in her, she wrote her final words.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Anthony returned much later than Eloise had expected. He must have taken them to the dormitory first. There the headmaster and many others stood, looking at her lifeless body, and the message behind her.  
  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME"  
  
......................  
  
The end.  
  
Duniper Bay ^_^ 


End file.
